mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Rangers
Description The rescue rangers as the name gives away specializes in above all else, the rescue of any person in danger due to environmental or quirk based damage. The building is very spacious as the organization is important to a lot of people due to taking stress off of other agencies for everything that comes with the act of rescuing. The main building is built with enough space and room in mind for easy escape should anything bad happen close by leaving them at the whim of other heroes trying to save them. Their are plenty of extra rooms used for sleeping as well as showering and cleaning almost like a high tech fire department with more amenities. There are a few other buildings where safe environments are created to test and push the limits of those applying so they won't freeze up in a real situation. Hospital like accommodations are being fitted into the facility as well so incidents closer can have immediate response time if it could be dangerous for EMT to approach the scene. The most important thing the agency stresses above all else is the lack of fame and press that comes from the line of work they do, saving others instead of stopping the villains. They ask other agencies for help when needed and offer the same to anyone, Styro-man stressing they must return the favor in one way or another. Mobilizes quickly and has special stress training for those not used to the sites immediately after something horrible happens. Styro-man personally deals with anyone who can't have an on-field role finding them either a new place in his agency or a suitable agency they can succeed at. Above all else any hero from this agency prides themselves in being a direct shield against anything but a normal safe life for any of the people who have received rescue. Accepting how foolish it is to place yourself in danger is almost a staple of the agency yet none of the members dare address it out loud. Some blindly followed Styro-man into the agency worried about his safety while others joined up due to seeing the bigger picture their new leader sees. A world where everyone can live free of worry that something out of their control will destroy their peaceful life. History The location came about after a good deal of interning from an aspiring hero after he got his license. Nowhere he tried out at seemed to fully fit the ideals he used to always hold heroes to so he opened the doors on a small agency himself. It wasn't long before some of his friends joined and they began making a small name and reputation due to fast response time and the specific set of skills they all brought to the table. Styro-man quickly became the face of the agency and slowly had to accept the recognition he got everywhere. Through exponential growth through their incident the agency currently enjoys a plethora of users useful for almost all situations. The leader himself with his useful quirk even comments they would be nothing without the newer recruits that always apply by the handful.Category:Agencies Category:Locations